Wireless devices that communicate using short-range communication are increasingly become standard apparel and must-have devices. In particular, the use of two or more wireless devices that interact with each other is rapidly expanding. For example, a user may have both a smartphone and a wearable electronic device, such as a smart watch or similar device, each configured to communicate with each other. Increasing demands are being placed on the capabilities and usability of portable electronic devices, in particular portable electronic devices that interact with each other. Thus, the functionality requirements and the complexity of such machine-to-machine interactions continue to spawn technical and design challenges.